


recovery

by galactics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Angst, F/F, Friendship, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactics/pseuds/galactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela and Satya have moved on—from Overwatch, from Vishkar, from all of it, to a new life. For Satya, Genji is a reminder of that life. One she'd rather not have.</p><p>|</p><p>Genji visits Angela and Satya. Hatred and bonding ensues. Sometimes at the same time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eye to eye

“What’s he doing up there?”

Angela looks up from her desk.

Satya is leaning against the open window, brow furrowed as she gazes up on the rooftops. “The cyborg.”

Genji has never liked Satya; he finds her cold. Satya has never liked Genji; she finds him distant.

Angela knows his hearing has likely picked up the conversation thus far, and speaks softly. “Genji? He enjoys the gardens at night; I suppose he chose a different viewpoint.”

“Unsettling,” Satya says, but remains at the window, watching.

Ten minutes later, when Angela has still not finished, Satya sighs and removes herself from her perch. “Come to bed soon. You are rather cranky when you work late.”

“I’m never cranky,” Angela says, to which she earns a smirk. Satya deposits a kiss on the doctor’s forehead as she departs. Angela’s fingers twitch at her side as she feels the urge to meet her lover’s. The architech has vanished before she can do so.

When she finally finishes, not daring to look at the clock, she takes up Satya’s post and observes Genji on a nearby rooftop. His back is devoid of his sword, and she can tell his body’s motion is locked somewhere deep in his mind as he meditates.

She finds a nearby jacket and steals out into the courtyard, crossing quickly to the rooftop entrance of the opposite building where Genji is sitting. She emerges from the trapdoor, which seems incredibly medieval compared to the rest of the facility, and sits next to him.

“It’s a nice night,” she says, not waiting for him to speak first.

“A beautiful night,” Genji replies. He is motionless.

“I’m sorry about Satya. She shouldn’t say those things so plainly.”

He chuckles, something she’s always welcome to hear. “I’d rather she didn’t say them at all.”

Angela sighs. “You know what I meant. But yes, she’s wrong to say them. You know I’ve tried—”

“Oh, I’m not blaming you, Angela. She is not yours to tame. I’ve always been taught that one must teach themselves of their faults. Others must only give them the tools to do so.”

She scoots closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. “If only you were around always to give advice like this.”

He rests his hand on hers. “If only you came to Nepal more often.”

“I would, if I could go away more often. My responsibilities here don’t allow for much leisure, and Satya would dislike you more than she already does if I dragged her about in the Himalayas.” She cocks her head. “I thought you left, to follow Zenyatta.”

“We parted ways after several months. He sought solitude. I didn’t wish to impede his search.”

“Will you join him again?”

“Someday. He’ll call for me, when he’s ready. In many ways, I am still a student, and he is still my master.”

“Again, if only the rest of us were lucky enough to be so certain of our position.”

“Hmm.” He releases her hand and turns to her. “I’ve thought recently—there’s still human parts of me. You know this.”

Angela blinks. “Of course.”

He reaches behind his head and presses the release for his mask. As the mask falls away, his eyes gleam in the moonlight.

Even now, she feels like an intruder when he removes it, like he’s pulled away a veil of some sort, and the man that once lay on her operating table is staring through her, right to her heart.

It’s not cold enough for Genji’s sigh to frost, but it does seem to have a corporeal form, human breath traveling from an un-human body. “I could never meditate like this when I was a boy. Always, I fidgeted. I could only feel my feet pressing against the floor, the wind in my ears. Perhaps I only excel now because I no longer sense these things, or they are delegated to the smallest areas of my mind.” He breaks his stillness and turns to her. “What is your opinion, Dr. Ziegler?”

Genji has not asked about his nature for years now, at least not directly to her. A question like this knocks her off guard, momentarily.

Angela clears her throat before answering. “You have said it well yourself. You’re whole again, aren’t you? You should credit your peacefulness with that, not just your body.” She feels him about to object. “What’s past is past, Genji. We are made of who we are, not turning over and over the life that brought us here.”

When she looks back, his mask is back in place. “You are right. Forgive me if I sounded uncertain.”

“Not at all.”

He stands, as graceful as ever, and offers his hand to help her to her feet. “Thank you for coming to see me. You’re returning to Fribourg tomorrow, correct?”

She nods. “In the afternoon. You’ll be by for dinner?”

“Yes; then, I think, I will attend to some reflection in the mountains. It shouldn’t be hard to get away from all the tourists.”

She chuckles. “It is sometimes more difficult than you think.”

He laughs as well. “You would know better than I.”

“Only on a few things.” She yawns. “Ah—excuse me.”

“I should bid you goodnight. The doctor needs her rest.” He bows, and after she repeats the sentiment and gesture, departs over the side of the building, no doubt back to Fribourg where he can be alone (he hitches rides on the rooftops of the train, which Satya finds amusing).

She stays a bit longer to examine the moon, then climbs back down.

Their apartment on the hospital grounds, where they reside for most of the week, is well-outfitted but small. It takes seconds to get from the front door to the bedroom. Satya lies in bed on her right side, the left a hassle, achingly still save for the soft rise and fall of her chest.

She is a heavy sleeper. Angela learns the extent of this when she drags herself into bed sopping wet from the shower, unable to keep herself from Satya’s touch, and squirms under her lover's arm. Satya doesn't wake till morning, her natural clock a perfect timepiece, and she makes a sound of alarm as she finds the mattress damp beneath her. Angela laughs at Satya’s surprise, hair tangled and wild, as her lover retreats from the mess and into Angela’s warmth.


	2. i have opened the path

The women met years ago, at a peace summit gala. Negotiations were done for the day, and the leaders of the world had shook themselves out and resigned themselves to a night of orchestras and canapés.

Overwatch was alive then, but limping. It was an uncertain time for all of them, but Angela was a fixture at events like those. She was approachable, unlike Jack—he was too official—or Gabriel, who kept to the sides of the event with Jesse in tow, except when he talked to her. His catchphrase was: “Rich people, huh?”

Vishkar was also a guest that year. An assortment of executives and architechs in glimmering uniforms were scattered throughout the hall. It wasn’t unusual for the corporation to be present; the Indian delegates insisted on their attendance.

Satya moved alone, greeting dignitaries. Her voice rang out across the room over and over, the same polite, lilting greeting. Her arm had just been outfitted; she shook with her remaining human hand.

Angela recognized their paths would cross early on, as the group of people waiting to speak to her thinned. Eventually she was left alone. Jack had mentioned the Vishkar associates to her previously. “It’s better we get on their good side early,” he had said. “I know you don’t approve of their dealings, but this is a game, and we need to play it right. Be agreeable, at least.”

“Yes, _vatter_ ,” she had said, turning up her nose. Jack sighed.

Angela steeled herself, picked out the closest associate, and moved towards her.

“Mrs. Vaswani?” she asked, after swiftly reading the woman’s nametag (a skill she’d learned early, and well).

The architech turned towards her, smile in place. “Yes?”

“I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler. I’m part of the Overwatch attaché. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

They shook hands. Satya’s voice was just as warm as it was for all the others. “Ah, yes. I’m Satya Vaswani, with the Vishkar Corporation. Your organization is talked about often at our headquarters.” She was a very good representative for the company indeed, with sloping cheekbones and long lashes and a knowing look.

“All good things, I hope?”

“Of course, Doctor. But your work interests me particularly.”

Angela blinked. The medical science portion of Overwatch was not typically a hot-button topic, not with the flashy weapons and daring missions. “My research?”

The Vishkar employee nodded. “Your work on nanotechnology in the field is simply fascinating. I’ve read many of your papers.”

“Thank you. I’m sure your work is equally as engaging.” She resisted gritting her teeth.

Satya’s smile turned from polite to dazzling. “I thank you as well. The Vishkar Corporation is doing all it can to help the disadvantaged of this world, much like your team. I find the Valkyrie suit similar to hard light projections: peace among the chaos.” She cocked her head. “You’re a visionary, if I may say. I admire you.”

Angela couldn't keep her cheeks from tinging the slightest bit pink. “You flatter me, Ms. Vaswani. I am merely an extension of many, of all of Overwatch’s medical wing.”

“And yet, some stars always shine brighter than others. I’m sure you didn’t have others pen your papers for you.”

“I suppose not.” She decided to change the conversation before she lost her temper. “Tell me: is the Vishkar uniform required even at events like these?”

“It’s standard procedure, yes. I assume yours isn't, judging from your choice of this season’s haute couture.”

She blushed. Again. “I suppose that does give it away, doesn't it?”

“Indeed. Not that it doesn't suit you. It does so very well, in fact.” Angela noticed that the woman’s eyes were very dark and very, very pretty, like gems.

The blushing was becoming a problem. _Oh, my goodness, Angela. Snap out of it. Are you going to fall for everyone who’s read a paper or two? Every beautiful woman who knows the details of field medicine_?

It got worse. Satya knew _more_. To anyone else, she would have been speaking in tongues, but to Angela, it sounded like music. They established a vernacular quickly, stepping up to equal footing. The room slowly dawdled and pulsed around them. The night dragged on, and the airy notes of their speech blended with the orchestra’s.

Satya was saying something about Angela’s work on a nanite booster shot when the doctor realized she was on her third or so glass of champagne. “I’m so sorry,” she said, placing her hand on Satya’s arm, “but I need some air. I’m afraid my enthusiasm has made me rather flush.”

Satya’s arm was not moving under Angela’s touch. “Of course! Don’t let me stop you.”

“You’re welcome to accompany me, Ms. Vaswani. On the contrary, I’d regret it immensely if we were to part ways now.” Her fingers curled ever so slightly.

Satya nodded. “Then I’ll follow your lead.”

She took the time to snatch another champagne flute off a waiter’s tray, then made her way to the balcony with Satya in tow. She felt tempted to take the architech’s hand but dismissed it.

They conversation struck up again, this time edging towards physics.

“Of course I’m knowledgeable about the subject,” Satya said, voice pitched higher than normal from the alcohol’s influence. “Hard light technology is functional in all disciplines. And I’m well versed in most of them.”

“Hmm! Show me your degrees, and I’ll be impressed.”

“Certainly! If you’d follow me back to India.”

“If only to show you up!”

Satya laughed. “I guess I’ll have to settle for your wall of accomplishments, instead.”

“You’re still flattering me,” Angela said.

“And what would you call what you’re doing to me, Doctor?”

“Flirting?”

There was a pause between them. Angela didn’t regret her words but bit her lip anyway. It wasn’t often she stepped out onto the line.

Satya raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Couldn’t you tell?”

“I didn’t want to assume anything.”

Angela leaned closer, until they were inches apart. “And now?”

Then, they were kissing. More accurately, Satya had kissed her. More accurately, Angela wanted to melt. Satya was confident and warm and parted her lips ever so slightly and smelt of vanilla. To pull away was excruciating. 

“I’m sorry,” Satya breathed.

Angela blinked. “Why are you apologizing?”

Satya ran her tongue over her lips, which complicated matters. “The unprofessionalism of what I just did is...staggering.”

“And yet you’re still here.”

“Well, yes. I couldn’t abandon you when you’re clearly a bit inebriated.”

“I’m not the only one!”

“You are the one going about kissing drunk women for fun, _Angela_ ,” Satya teased. 

Angela would have retorted if Satya’s earpiece had not chirped and an unfamiliar voice had sprouted out. Satya straightened her back and ran a hand over her lapel. “My apologies, doctor. It looks like I’m being called away.”

“So soon?” Angela replied, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

Satya nodded. “My superiors are of a punctual sort. I’m afraid to linger would be a grave mistake.”

“And you said you wouldn’t abandon me,” Angela pouted.

“Not without saying goodbye, at least,” Satya said.

“Or more unprofessionalism,” Angela replied, and pecked Satya’s cheek. “There. To make sure you’re sullied.”

Satya returned the favor, then Angela again, then Satya was taking Angela’s hips in her hands and squeezing tightly and about to join their lips again.

“Satya?” said the earpiece.

Angela’s hand flew to her mouth. “ _Scheiss!_ ”

Satya waved her hands and clutched her fingers over her earpiece. “Now I really must go,” she said, sounding slightly scandalized. “I enjoyed this conversation, Dr. Ziegler. Have a pleasant evening—on behalf of the Vishkar Company, of course.”

Angela’s mouth was still agape, but she managed a nod as the architech scurried away. She had never been more glad for privacy and spent the next several minutes fanning herself, attempting to contain her embarrassment, and hoping Satya and her company had left.

When she finally dared to head back inside, she found Gabriel at a nearby table, quietly sipping a whiskey and surveying the crowd. His grin began when he saw her and steadily grew as she approached, and by the time she reached him she thoroughly regretted heading in his direction.

“You were flirting,” Gabriel said.

She glared at him, heart subtly pounding again. “I was not.”

He scoffed. “In that dress? Sure you’re not.”

She looked at him, open-mouthed. Her dress was more than appropriate, even with the sloping back. Never mind that Satya had been staring. “You are incorrigible.”

“And you have a crush. A silly, schoolgirl crush, on the Vishkar.”

“ _Oh_ —” She shoved him as lightly as she could in polite company. “I do not. She stands for everything I dislike.”

“And I don't?”

She huffed out a breath. “Give me any reason that this conversation should continue.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I can offer up the fact that you might swoon into Ms. Vaswani’s arms if she came back.” He cackled as she shoved him again and stormed off.

If only he knew. Going inside was a mistake, apparently.

She stole out into the midnight air, the patio’s view giving away a sprawling beach and ocean that glittered under the moonlight. It felt laboriously empty and cold, and as soon as her momentary anger at Gabriel faded, she summoned him out to accompany her, where they stayed until the night ended, the moon superimposed onto an endless sky.

She went to bed that night wondering if perhaps, had Vishkar not interrupted so rudely, the architech might have joined her, and feeling lonely.


	3. take care

Talks to bring several architechs into the fold of Overwatch began a year later. Angela was furious, particularly, as was Gabriel. They mistrusted the corporations’ mechanisms, the way they moved too swiftly.

They joined each other outside of the conference room, to complain. Gabriel was already shaking his head when she saw him. “I’m Commander of Blackwatch. Like hell I’m letting any of my team lay their hands on that crap!”

She shook her head right along with his. “The audacity! Is my technology not enough?”

“Bullshit,” he said.

“Bullshit,” she conceded.

“Ahem,” a voice coughed behind them.

Angela whirled, easily startled, to find the architech she had kissed at the summit behind her (as one does). Gabriel simply raised an eyebrow.

Satya did as well, almost like a challenge. “Dr. Ziegler?” she asks. “I was asked to speak with you by my superiors.”

Angela smoothed down her shirt. “Of course—you’ll excuse me—what is this about?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Gabriel, blissfully unaware of the true extent of Angela’s embarrassment, and sped off as he saw Jack emerging from the boardroom. “Now _hold it right there_ , Morrison!”

Satya watched him go with a smirk. “Could we speak privately, perhaps?”

“Certainly. My office is a few minutes from here, if you wouldn’t mind a short walk.”

“Not at all.” Satya waved to her superior, similarly clad in uniform off near the doors of the hall, then nodded to the doctor. “After you.”

They walked in relative silence until it became rude. Although Satya seemed content to let it lie, Angela cleared her throat. “How have you been, Satya? I can guess you’re pleased with the strides your company has made.”

The polite smile Satya had offered before became a hesitant baring of the teeth. “The Brazilian compound is a true achievement, if I say so myself.”

She didn’t ask about Angela’s work, and Angela paused before she continued. “I hadn’t heard from you. I assumed—”

“My apologies,” Satya said. “My work has required a certain level of diligence since we parted. I’ve had little time to devote to other matters.”

“Of course,” Angele said. “I understand completely.”

She did, in a way. A day did not go by without papers needing signing, or meetings to attend, or an agent half-dead from a classified mission gone wrong. Work was a roll of the dice, often a series of painful decisions from forcing the bureaucracy of medicine to work properly to cutting the cord on someone’s life.

The labs and hospital wing were across a bridge overlooking the atrium from the medical staff’s offices, in case emergency rushing was needed. Angela felt the design was appropriate: in case you forgot who your patients were, you could walk above their heads and be reminded. What seemed like dozens of people walked below, milling and conversing with manilla folders in their hands or sprinting headlong to their next destination. Here, you could not forget they were human. Angela liked to think it helped keep the staff from becoming jaded.

“A beautiful view,” commented Satya.

“Quite,” Angela said, as they passed from one end of the building to the other. “It’s a wonderful refreshment from the labs.”

That satisfied Satya, and she fell silent again until they reached Angela’s office. Angela waved to her secretary then ushered Satya inside. The room was large and looks out over the bay—another attempt at rest from the darkness and cramped surgical quarters of the hospital.

Angela was unsure of what to do, then. She wasn’t planning on leading Satya through the formality-ridden section of meetings, with them sitting across from each other in the chairs facing the desk, so she leant against it instead. “Can Anastasia get you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you. I’d prefer to get right to business.”

Angela couldn’t keep her eyebrow from jutting slightly up, but she struggled to contain it anyway. “Of course. Your superiors had something in mind for us to discuss, I imagine.”

Satya didn’t pause. “The last time we spoke, you were satisfied with Overwatch as a whole. Has your professional life been as prosperous as it was?”

“I would say so. What’re you asking, Ms. Vaswani?”

Satya’s eyes were still impenetrable. “I understand that Overwatch is experiencing some difficulties at the moment.”

Angela blinked. “As any organization does. Our leaders will simply have to manage our next steps carefully.”

“And how long will those next steps be taken for? Cautiousness can only be the way of an organization for so long.” Satya cocked her head. “There are other places that would appreciate your talents, Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela felt strangely resistant. “If you’re implying that I should leave Overwatch, the answer is no.”

“As I thought it would be,” Satya said. “My only job was to let you know that if you’re unhappy in your station, Vishkar is interested in you.”

Her chin lifted. “I can’t say I’ll consider it. And I can’t say I’m disappointed that you asked.”

“I cannot tell you what to do or feel.” Satya turned her gaze on the window. Her words sounded hollow, and although Angela snapped at Satya moments before, she couldn’t help but feel the architech was merely a mouthpiece for her superiors.  “Our world is changing, Dr. Ziegler. The omnics have been defeated. Peacekeeping is an admirable but unnecessary goal.”

“I disagree. Overwatch is where I belong, not Vishkar.”

“I disagree in turn. Overwatch has ignored your talents. Your proposal for non-violent stunners, introduced months ago—where is it now? Turned down? Is your appeal sitting in a clerk’s office?”

“I won’t ask how you know that,” Angela said stiffly. “Are you telling me you’re happy at Vishkar? Has so much changed in a year?”

Satya looked barely as perturbed as Angela was. “I am not the focus, doctor. I only seek to see where your interests lie, and if you might have more advantages elsewhere. I’ll inform my superiors of your feedback.”

“Please do,” Angela said, “and make my position very clear.”

“My apologies if I offended you,” Satya said. She sounded as if she knew it wasn’t her idea. “Does that conclude our conversation?”

Angela let out a small sigh. “I had hoped our reunion would be more—pleasant.”

“As our last meeting would suggest, if I had a choice, I would have picked a different topic. Perhaps we can explore those options over a drink. Here, or in the rooms Vishkar has been offered.”

“A drink?”

The architech arched an eyebrow. “If that’s to your liking. If not, I’m sure there must be other amusements, here in the middle of nowhere. We could engage in a repeat of our first meeting and talk about physics to your heart’s content.”

Angela was caught between a pause and a response, so she took a bit of the first before speaking. “No, a drink would be lovely. The main building does have a bar, if that would be acceptable.”

“Certainly. Should we say, seven?”

“I look forward to it.” She stood awkwardly, smoothing out her skirt. “Do you need help finding your way back to the lobby?”

Satya looked like she wanted to smirk. “I’ll be fine, Dr. Ziegler. I will meet you in the same place tonight, I presume?”

“Of course. I wonder what I’ll wear.” And she said that out loud. How lovely. She ducked her head in a vain attempt to keep Satya from seeing. “Hopefully our conversation will be more like the first.”

“I share that hope. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must return to my superiors. I look forward to our engagement.”

“As do I.” Angela let Satya see herself out, then let out a long breath to herself. Satya was no less intense than the first time—and Angela was no less interested.

*

They met at the promised time. Angela donned a black dress again, far less tight than the last one, loose in the hips and breathable. Satya didn’t shed her uniform but abandoned her glasses and let her hair down, making her look more relaxed without losing polish. Angela felt plain in comparison.

Satya still gave her a look that indicated more than friendliness when she arrived. “They can’t have been treating you all that badly. You look as good in black as the day we met.”

The feeling of inferiority near evaporated.

Satya coughed slightly. “My superiors wish to know if you’ve given any thought to their offer.”

And the feeling was back again. Angela sighed. “I thought we had disregarded business.”

“I’m required to ask. You are not required to answer, mind.”

“Then I’ll politely decline to.”

“As you wish. Where exactly are we heading?”

Angela held out an arm in the direction of the bar. “To a more relaxing venue, hopefully.”

They meandered to the bar. It wasn’t densely packed, but the amount of agents were still plentiful, enough to where it took several minutes before they managed to find a spot at the counter. Angela took red wine, Satya white. (She had better alcohol in her quarters, but….she was worried what would happen there if they were left alone. And, moreover, she worried what Gabriel would think. Or say.)

“No business, this time,” Angela said. “Let me hear more about you.”

They did try to steer the conversation in that direction. Yet they were two women centered on their work, even in their hobbies, and the conversation eventually landed back on the subject of Vishkar’s offer.

“Would it be so bad?” Satya asked.

“I’m scandalized that you would think to ask,” Angela scoffed. “To leave the people who gave me a new life? I don’t think so. Besides, what good am I out of Overwatch? Who can I help?”

Satya’s eyes dipped lower. “Being women of science, we both know there are things we cannot control in this world. Things that will be out of our hands even if we are at the ultimate seat of power.”

Angela noted, “I agree.” They paused, and Angela cleared her throat, continuing, “And yet, we must do all we can for what we can control. Things like this.”

Satya shook her head. “I cannot control when I see you. The opposite, in fact; I would have an easier time avoiding you. Vishkar would rather I spoke to no one from Overwatch.”

“Is that so? Why?”

Satya looked at her with a vague sense of distaste. “My company is a pillar of isolationism, Dr. Ziegler, and no one is untrained, yet even the most loyal employees might let something slip. As I might have the last time we spoke, and as I might this evening.”

Angela’s eyes flicked around the bar. No other Vishkar were present. Satya watched her eyes. “They don’t watch in the open, so your efforts are fruitless. But they have ways.”

“And will you be penalized for this?”

“No more than I was the last time.”

Angela’s heart beat slightly faster. “You were punished? How? Had I known—”

Satya waved a hand. “Had you known, you might not have agreed to see me for my little speech, and then they surely would have berated me more. It was no matter. I was simply suspended from travel and restricted to our headquarters.“ Her mouth curled into a sneer. “A place I have now come to attend with trepidation.” She turned to face Angela fully. “I don’t know how you can stand it, here in your seaside fortress.”

Angela bit her lip. “It can be taxing, at times. It feels very much like a military installation. I suppose it’s what the senior command is used to.”

“And for civilian doctors?” Satya said, smirking slightly.

Angela sighed. “Not so much. I’m sure you can imagine the secrecy of it all. It’s stifling. And the red tape! The _work_ I go through to write prescriptions, it’s mind-boggling—” She paused. “Of course, nothing like what you do. But I digress. The bureaucracy of this organization is fantastically dysfunctional.”

Satya laughed. “You do have a way of making it all sound quite preferable, I must say. Charmingly mundane.”

If Angela could scowl into her drink without making the bartender stare, she would. “Hardly. We’re in a state of disarray. I fear it can’t continue this way for long.”

“It sounds like you know it won’t.”

“And you? Vishkar obviously isn’t meeting your expectations.”

“Not like it used to, no.” Satya shook her head. “But it’s more than that. I no longer trust their vision. I no longer trust my superiors. And unlike your red tape, mine is simply suspicious. I’m denied access to architectural designs, informational briefings, all the things that I am typically required to receive in order to perform my function.”

“You’re not the only one. We’re both fish out of water,” Angela said forlornly, and swirled her drink.

Satya was quiet for a moment as she did the same, her glass far fuller than Angela’s, same as at the summit. “Why don’t you leave, then?”

“I can’t. I’m helping people, and this group allows me to do so.”

Satya met her gaze. “As you would say, you’re not the only one.”

Angela held the eye contact. “So this is what we are now? Women of science, alienated by the organizations that do so much good?”

“I suppose we are.” Satya took a sip her drink. Angela watches as she breaks character for a moment, lickig her lips before she catches herself and dabs at her mouth with a napkin. “What a shame that must be my legacy.”

“Does it have to be?”

Satya shook her head. “It’s different for me than you. You rose to greatness and found Overwatch through your own life’s design. Vishkar is all I’ve known since I could remember. They raised me as a child. They are responsible for giving me the life I have today, the opportunities and the downsides. To reject it would be an ungrateful act.”

“Not if they raised you under false pretenses. Not if they no longer trust you.”

Her brow furrowed. “I am afraid that would change little. Then my life is a lie, constructed to fool me into being a pawn. Then I am not what I thought—like you, someone who steered their own path—and just a child with no direction.” She takes a deep breath. “Forgive me. That outburst was not intentional.”

The doctor studied the architech’s face. “You remember,” Angela said slowly, “when you said you admired me? When we first met?”

“I do. I meant it.”

“Then I admire you even more.”

“I'm sure you do, Doctor.” The sarcasm comes so naturally to her Angela wondered how she was as a child, if her tongue was this biting behind an innocent face.

Angela moved closer. “What can I do to prove it to you, Ms. Vaswani? You've risen above the worst adversity I could've faced and more. I think you’re a remarkable woman.”

Satya looked straight at her, her gaze intense. It felt like a privilege to be under it. “Are you trying to seduce me again, Dr. Ziegler?”

“Is it working?”

Satya laughed. “I _do_ enjoy your company.”

“Then, yes. That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

Satya examined the other woman. “You’re much more forward than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I hope so,” Angela said. “What sort of competition would I be if I couldn’t call myself forward?”

Satya grinned.

*

It was hours before they left the bar, well past midnight when the sparse staff had cleared out and left them alone with their thoughts. Angela chose a balcony again, one that let their dizzy minds clear out against the sea, and if it weren’t for a voice in Satya’s ear telling her to hurry back, their shuttle to their rooms was departing, Angela thought they would’ve stayed out there forever.

That night, Angela dreamed of tigers, long and slinking amid the infinite number of stars in the sky, and how Satya would say wrong, infinity is a concept and space is not math but exactly what we call it, space, unquantifiable and unending. Angela didn’t know how you would begin to quantify the stars, to quantify her feelings for Satya, infinite and rolling and a miracle.

In the morning, she went about her business: sorting through her email that had already been partly primed by Anastasia, making coffee, and heading down to the office, then to meetings. She hadn’t yet heard from Satya, though she didn’t expect it much. The architech’s main mission was clearly to deliver the message, and now that it was given, Angela doubted Vishkar would let them facilitate much more contact.

The meetings, though full of Vishkar and boring, monotone speeches about budgets, were absent of Satya. After the last one of the morning, she escaped to the atrium lobby—somehow, she hoped it might be a better place of refuge than anywhere near the conference rooms.

“Dr. Ziegler!”

She turned and found Satya crossing towards her. The architech was huffing, and came to a stop in front of Angela with a vastly slowed pace from what it must have been moments before.

“I thought you had left,” she said when Satya was within earshot.

Satya nodded. “My group has departed, indeed. I’ll be meeting them at our destination shortly, but I felt it apropos to see you first.”

Angela’s hand instinctively went up to her chest to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. “Oh?”

Satya nodded almost feverishly, still out of breath. ”I spent yesterday evening perfecting a particular design of mine. I’d like for you to see it.”

“A hard light projection, you mean.”

Satya nodded again, then displayed her glowing palm. “May I?”

“Of course. I welcome anything you create.”

Satya’s fingers danced about the circle, pulling forth intricate beams of light that twist and slither against the woman’s solid outline. It almost began to look natural, like some cosmic alignment, but Angela could see the concentration in Satya’s face when finally, a shape emerged: a circular shape that became angular, and eventually formed sort of a rounded pentagon of hard light.

Satya took it with her free hand, satisfied but with her brow still furrowed. “Not nearly as difficult as it was last night. I suppose it’s a going-away gift, of sorts.” She presented it in both hands. “I designed it as a necklace.”

“Oh— _oh_. For me. Thank you, Satya. It’s gorgeous.” She took it without making eye contact, knowing her pupils were large and her cheeks blazing with heat. “What brought on this?”

Satya cleared her throat. “Our conversation last night. It resonated with me very deeply. I spent much of the evening, before I set about producing that, debating what I should do about the conflict I confronted during that talk. I decided in the morning that I would resign from Vishkar. With confidentiality agreements, of course.”

Angela glanced up sharply. “You did? But...that’s very sudden.”

Satya nodded. “It may seem reflexive, or impulsive, but I assure you it’s not. I spent a long time debating whether or not to leave. Your words just reminded me of my true feelings. It’s not often that others can inspire such moment, Dr. Ziegler. I will always be in your debt for that. This was the least I could do.”

Angela was still grasping the necklace very tightly. “What will you do now?”

Satya sighed. “Seeing as my hard light projector is still the property of the company, I will return to headquarters to see it back to it’s rightful place. Then, I will visit one of the contacts I received from your superior—Morrison, I believe his name was—in America. They reportedly have some job offers in my line of work that are, remarkably, unaffiliated with Vishkar.” She cocked her head to the side, a knowing smile on her face. “Although the company may never have informed me of this, there are many other places in the world that could use my talents.”

“I’m glad,” Angela said. “Extremely.” She thumbed over the necklace’s surface, gleaming with a blue glow from within in the morning light. “I hope you’ll visit me, as well. Though I cannot say where I’ll be in a few months time, what with the state of my organization.”

“You have my contact information. Anytime I can be reached, I’ll respond.”

“No leaving without a trace, this time?”

Satya smiled in the way that Angela recognized, with the aura of power and remarkable talent brimming beneath the surface, just barely out of view. “I am a different woman than the last time we met, Angela. The more people that know this, the better.”

Angela is still holding her gift on her palms, scared she’ll shatter the delicate creation. “And we’ll see each other the next time you make it to Gibraltar, surely.”

Satya blinks. “Which will not be for some time.”

Angela bites her lip, a smile inching its way past her. “I was merely being sarcastic.”

“Oh! Then I will also see you when you come to America. I hope it is soon.”

Angela saw a man rushing towards them out of the corner of her eye, and he came to a stop at their feet, huffing as Satya had. “Vaswani,” he tells her, “we’re leaving. Sanjay asks you to come immediately.”

Satya nodded. “I’m just saying my goodbyes.” She directed her eyes toward Angela. “On that note, I must depart. It was excellent to see you again, and as I said, I hope we meet again soon.”

“Sooner than later,” Angela said. She didn’t quite know what to do next. Hug? Shake hands? It’s not like she could lay one on the architect with everyone standing in the atrium, and the Vishkar standing literally two feet away from them. She decided on a shake and held out her hand.

Satya raised an eyebrow. It seemed also like a habit at that point.

*

She and Satya talked weekly after that. They were prompt, quick conversations, but they fulfilled a sense of connection that both women lacked in their lives. For Angela twofold, waht with Overwatch collapsing around her. It was good to see Satya not only flourish but be happy in a way she never was at Vishkar. She complained of America, of the flats and barren highways that seemed more like wastelands, of her coworkers. “I feel I am more methodical,” she said, her pen spinning in her fingers. “Like I see everything a hundred times more slowly than they do.” But they respected her, not only for her former position but her assertiveness.

Angela sighed. “Sound perfect. Much better than here.”

Satya raised an eyebrow. “Then you should join me.”

Angela laughed, but when she looked back at the screen, Satya was simply looking at her. “I’m afraid your offer is far too tempting for me to seriously consider,” Angela said.

“Another contradictory statement.”

Angela bit her lip. “Overwatch is a sinking boat, yet I am in no position to abandon it. All the founders are here, dead, or retired from age. I have sway here, and I don’t want to be the one to bring us down.”

“You’re as primed to do it as anyone else. Why not you, really?”

“Satya,” Angela said cautiously.

“Angela,” said Satya, “I am serious. My offer is a very real one. Come to America. It’s not as if the head of Medicine at Overwatch will have difficulty finding work, and I’ll build you a hundred hospitals from scratch if I have to.”

“Flattery won’t help your case.”

“It did before. Why not now?" She leant forward. "You still wear my necklace, Angela. The least you could do is let me see you wear it in person."

Angela couldn’t hide her smile. “I’ll think about it.”

*

She didn’t get the chance to consider Satya’s offer. It wasn’t a week later when the explosion took place. She had stayed behind at the Watchpoint while the other leaders went on to Switzerland. It was the only time she didn’t regret not going home when she could have.

There was nothing left at Gibraltar, and there were matters to be dealt with in Switzerland, matters that she was required to deal with as one of the few surviving members of the leadership. She coordinated care for the survivors and scrambled to find jobs for the remainder of her employees. If that wasn’t the end, it would come soon enough, and she was right. All Overwatch operations ceased, and she was left scrambling to pick up the pieces of the life she had debated leaving.

Her calls to Satya didn’t wane but rather increased in frequency. Angela watched herself becoming more haggard in the small window of the video chat and watched Satya become more worried. Yet what could they do? They were miles apart and both unfit for travel, with Satya’s job working her harder than ever and Angela’s sudden lack of employment and housing becoming a more and more pressing issue. Not only that, but the nightmares: the sounds of screams she’d only heard on video, the broken bodies her eyes had swept over by the dozens, her country becoming a pillar of destruction. It couldn’t go on like that forever.

Evidently, Satya thought so. “You remember,” she said one morning, barely dressed for the day, “when I asked you to come to America?”

“Of course,” Angela said. “it was a shame I couldn’t accept.”

“Then you’ll enjoy this offer,” Satya said, and she spoke, and Angela listened, and two months later Satya landed in Switzerland, visa and work stipend in hand as the new advisor to a Swiss company in need of an architech.

They didn’t leave the house for days, and for a small while, Angela felt not so shattered—what with her hardlight-weaving roommate to put her back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> return to the present next chapter, so genji will be back soon!


End file.
